


Push Away the Unimaginable

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw: mentions of a car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: As they await news on Maddie in the aftermath of an accident, Buck tells Chimney that he always knew he'd be perfect for his sister.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Push Away the Unimaginable

They’ve been sitting in the family room of the hospital waiting for news on Maddie and the little human she’s been carrying for the past thirty-four-weeks, for hours. Chimney can feel his hope surging every single time he sees a doctor moving towards the room, only to be left in his own head every single time. He was imagining the worst; he couldn’t _think_ of anything other than the fact he had known life was too good. He had known something would come around the corner and ruin everything.

He just didn’t realise it would be another car accident that would ruin everything. His heart aches at the thought of losing Maddie or their baby because of one careless driver. He longs, more than he’s ever longed for anything, that he’ll be able to hold them both close and vow never to let either of them out his sight again. More than anything else, he wishes it could have been him instead. He’d take a hundred rebars through his head if it meant Maddie didn’t have to go through an ounce of pain or fear.

Chimney tightly smiles when he feels Buck’s hand moving to squeeze his own, finally looking up at the terrified man, knowing he feels the exact same way he does. That he is just as terrified as Chimney is right then – Maddie and Amelia… they’re family, they are the glue that holds their little family together. He doesn’t know what to do without them, and neither does Buck.

“I-I know the reasons Maddie came to LA aren’t… great. But I’m glad she did. I’m glad she decided to run to me, that you… came and set up the security for her. That you helped me make her feel safe for the first time in years… I wish I could change so much of her life for her but I’m glad she came here, and I’m glad she met you.”

Chimney longs to tell Buck to shut up, because it sounds as though he’s given up, as though he’s opening up his heart in a way Chimney isn’t ready to hear right then. But he doesn’t say anything, instead, he takes a deep breath and lets go of Buck’s hand to wipe at the tears that have escaped.

“T-this is going to sound crazy and totally cheesy… but the moment I met you, when you let me in… I thought of Maddie. How you were the kind of guy I wanted her to end up with, not Doug… he was… cold, fake, a little too perfect from the beginning, you know? Everything had to be perfect, Maddie had to look and be perfect. But…” He sniffs, rubbing his eyes before he looks down at his lap, “You reminded me of the kind of person she wanted to end up with. W-when she was fifteen, she told me all she wanted was someone who could make her laugh, someone who was kind and gentle. That was all she ever wanted and she ended up with… with him.”

Still, Chimney doesn’t know what he can say, but he makes no attempt to wipe at the tears that are falling down his face. His chest is tight, resting his elbows on his knees so he can hide his face in his hands. Maddie was everything he had ever wanted and so much more, the fact he had to wait forty-two years to meet her didn’t phase him in any way other than he just longed for so much more time.

Buck shakes his head, “Even from the beginning, you were more understanding than anyone else. So patient with her, more understanding than I ever was. You make her laugh…” Her brother lets out a small laugh of his own as he shakes his head, “You’re not even that funny but god, you make her laugh so much. I’ve never… I’ve never seen her so happy, I’ve never heard her laugh so loud, so often. And the way you make her smile?”

The ramblings at least, are enough to distract the two of them from their own thoughts, it’s the first time Chimney has been sat in the room and not thought of the worst case scenario. Instead, he’s thinking of Maddie smiling at him, how excited she was to be a mother, how happy they both were. “You’ve made my sister so happy, Chim. You’ve given her everything she ever wanted and I knew, I knew from the beginning that I could trust you with her. You’ve given her so much love. Nothing will make up for the sixteen years she spent with that asshole but… you’ve made her so happy.”

There’s a tear-soaked hand in his this time, squeezing tightly, “She is a fighter and Amelia? She’s half Han, half Buckley, so she’s a fighter too. So, you’ll continue to make my sister happy, make her feel loved like she’s deserved and we’ll be able to spoil Amelia and make sure she knows nothing but love.”

Chimney nods his head in agreement, clinging onto Buck’s words, as he tries to calm his own breathing down. Maddie has fought for her life more than once, she’s strong, the strongest woman he’s ever know so he knows she’ll be okay.

He feels his heart surge in hope when a doctor walks into the room, eyes settling on his, “Mr Han?”


End file.
